1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for controlling incontinence and more particularly to a mechanical latch for securing an artificial sphincter device within the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Natural sphincters enable people to control the discharge of body wastes. Many people, however, lose continence or the ability to control voiding functions of the urinary tract or colon because of malfunctions of the sphincter through trauma, birth defect, disease or surgical intervention. One way to help such people retain control of the voiding function is with an artificial sphincter which occludes the affected organ or vessel.
Several artificial sphincter devices have been developed, see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,952 to Reinicke, which allow patients to regain control of the colon or urinary tract. These devices typically include a tourniquet or cuff section which can be pressurized to occlude the selected vessel, for example, the colon or urethra. The tourniquet or cuff must be secured about the vessel in order to function. This was previously accomplished with sutures; however, this technique is time consuming and subjects the sphincter to possible damage by the suture needle. In addition, securing the cuff in this manner can interfere with the blood supply to the vessel wall. When securing the cuff to the colon, care should be taken not to impede the blood vessels in the mesentery connecting the colon to the peritoneum.
Artificial sphincters have also been secured in place by mechanical latches. However, some of these latches may permit the tourniquet or cuff to disengage, thereby incapacitating the device and necessitating further surgery for the patient. While there are some mechanical latches for which disengagement is not a major problem, these devices typically employ elaborate securing techniques, some of which require the use of special tools.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a latch for securing the belt encircling an artificial sphincter which can be quickly installed and is simple and reliable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanical latch which stays secure within the body, but can be easily removed when necessary.